Between the Lines
by MondayRain90
Summary: You would think working with Bridget von Hammersmark on a mission to topple the Third Reich would be easy, especially given the lines to 'act the part'...but being a Jewish German with fake papers, that's the LEAST of my worries" OC/? Rated M for later.


A/n: So basically I love this movie. More importantly, I love all of the personalities mixed in with this movie. Thus, I broke down and decided to write a fanfic. I'm not big on original characters, however I feel like this genre is open to all new settings. So I created Lauren Hirsch, a Jewish girl of 22, trying to make her history in Nazi Germany…except she gets caught up in more than she bargained for. I have the pairing set under Hellstrom, because there will be interaction between the two. Love or hate? Not sure yet. You'll find out!!

Disclaimer: I only own Lauren.

**Chapter One: The "Script" **

**

* * *

  
**

"_Lauren…Lauren! Are you even paying attention to me right now?" _ My green eyes snapped up to see a stern look on Bridget von Hammersmark's face. Everyone knew her as the famous German actress, however I always saw her as the older sister I never had. Even at 22, I hadn't told her that.

Mentally chastising myself, I looked at the contents in front of me. It was a soft manila folder with an I.D clipped to the front. The card contained my picture but not the name I was born with on it, a new one. Bridget rolled her eyes and tapped her manicured nails on the desk, awaiting my answer.

"Well, to be honest, I missed most of what you said, I'm sorry…"

"Lauren…as a friend and future colleague, I have an assignment for you." She tilted her head, gesturing to the folder I had been staring at. Hesitantly I flipped it open to see a list of names, German officer names to be exact. A lump formed in my throat as I looked back at her.

Anything that involved the Nazis was usually not a good idea. Granted, I joined a small resistance once they began their frightful waltz into Germany, but I didn't act on any impulse. Bridget had created an identity for me, paperwork to help me convince them that I was of the 'pure race', whatever that meant. Needless to say, I remain Jewish, but that's not their business, am I right?

"Lauren, we need you. You're the only person I can count on. The only person I can trust to help me with this. I know it's a lot to take in, but if it helps, it wasn't my decision. It was the Lieutenants." Bridget explained, taking another long drag from her cigarette. I nodded to her words but my eyes remained glued to the page.

"Sorry, but what am I supposed to do, exactly?" I asked, trying to avoid that ever growing lump in my throat. I had no idea who this Lieutenant was, but I already didn't like him if he was trying to mix a Jewish girl just trying to get by unscathed, with a bunch of power hungry Nazis.

Her eyes softened a bit. "Basically, we'll be working with the Basterds, a group of American's, as well as a few British gentlemen, who are resisting the Reich. They need insiders, people who know the Germans and the language, to help, well…oh I don't know, charm them into giving a little bit of information to help us bring them down."

Already, I was working everything out in my mind, and I saw failure everywhere. I thought she just needed me to translate, not spend time with the very people who –

"You will be working alongside me at first, until you are more comfortable. We will start with a party tomorrow evening. You are to report to my estate at six o'clock tomorrow night, is that understood, Lauren?"

I nodded slowly, taking the assignment in. I was a little honored, yet scared about this situation. "Why me? " I asked, clearing my throat a few times.

"Don't be naive, Lauren! You almost have about as much charm and grace as myself. I knew you'd be perfect for the job. Your German is impeccable and we have all the papers to prove your lineage so you'll be fine. No questions, no interrogations, just don't give yourself away!" She explained, her voice straining. I could tell she was becoming annoyed so I sighed slowly and accepted my fate.

"Alright, well, I guess I will see you tomorrow if that's all. Anything I need to bring?" I asked as I stood up, picking up the folder with trembling hands.

"Just yourself, I'll turn you into the part you need to play. Remember Lauren, you have to help me with this. I need you to keep your head on straight. There is no room for mistakes on this." And with that, she shooed me out of the room.

* * *

I walked down the hall, passing a few young German soldiers as I continued towards the exit. Looking down at the ground, I realized what I had gotten myself into. I opened the folder once more, holding it as if it could break if I dropped it and glanced at the names. My mouth dropped.

Not only were the names of German Nazi officers, but they were of the higher ranks. Just my luck. I get invited to a nice coffee break with my mentor and come out with a mission that made me want to run for the hills.

They say when you make a deal with people like Bridget von Hammersmark, you get what you paid for…they definitely hit that on target. I was to leave my identity of Lauren Hirsch behind and become this new person, Lauren Reinholtz, by tomorrow. Things were going to be interesting.

* * *

a/n: Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it was short. This is just to set the scene for later. Review please and constructive criticism is accepted! Thanks again.


End file.
